


Blowing a Fuse

by Anonallia



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anger, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Forgiveness, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Minor Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonallia/pseuds/Anonallia
Summary: Octane is ecstatic for the new bombastic legend to join the arena while on the other hand Lifeline isn't taking to kindly to the new legend that decided to destroy King's Canyon, and put thousands of people at risk. Will this short fuse cause a rift between the two friends or can Fuse find forgiveness in Lifeline?
Relationships: Lifeline | Ajay Che & Octane | Octavio Silva, Lifeline | Ajay Che/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off some tweets and hints at Lifeline's relationship with Fuse. I wanted to make a sorta prediction, sorta cutesy story.

"Wow! That was killer, _amigo_!" Octane yelled out as he had stars in his goggles looking at the one eyed man. The man stroked his mustache in glee.

"It was bloody amazing, wasn't it?" The other legends had gathered around the man, asking him all sorts of questions.

"Mate, let me check out your arm!" Rampart yelled out, and Mirage shoved her away.

"So, are you compensating for something with that entrance?" Mirage questioned, and Rampart jammed Sheila where sun didn't shine making the man whimper. Caustic walked up to the man poking his finger into his chest.

"Don't ever touch my backside again," Caustic exclaimed, and Bloodhound gave a small chuckle. The man waved his arms to try and settle the crowd of legends down.

"It is really nice to to meet ya all," he turned his eye to Lifeline standing with Wraith. He noticed that Wraith was trying to settle her down. "I said, it's nice to meet ya ALL" he emphasized the last part, and Lifeline turned away from him. Wraith walked over to join the crowd, "What's the girlies, problem?"

"You did kinda make a pretty horrific entrance," Wraith said, as she held out her hand to shake his. "Give her time," he took her hand in for a shake. Suddenly Octane popped back up in his field of view.

"Yo, what explosives were you using? I could really use some of those," he was practically jumping with joy, and the man just stared at him slightly confused, but pleased by the interest.

"Feisty youngster, aren't ya?" He took out some of his small explosives and showed it to Octane. He was like a kid in the candy store just eying them. Fuse couldn't help but fixate his gaze back at Lifeline, he noticed that she was looking at Octane. She let out a scoff, and walked away. "Feisty lil sheila as well.."

* * *

The training gym was empty, and all you could hear was Lifeline huffing throughout the gym. She was running on the treadmill getting her daily exercise in. She enjoying the music in one ear and silence ringing through the other. Suddenly she heard a beep to the left of her, she turned her head and saw Fuse walking on the treadmill. She focused her attention back to her music till she heard the beeping of the machine's speed being sped up. She tried to ignore the loud sounds of his jogs, but after a few minutes it became too much. She stopped her work out, and headed towards the exit. Fuse stopped the machine and looked in the direction of the exit.

Lifeline pulled out her phone, and texted Octane.

> A: Silva?
> 
> O: si?
> 
> A: Want to go grab sum lunch?
> 
> O: sure chica, can we invite the new guy?
> 
> A: >:T
> 
> A: Do we have to?
> 
> O: hells yeah, chica
> 
> O: i will text him, see ya then
> 
> O: :3

"Idiot," she sighed under her breath as she headed to her room on the ship. She sat down on her bed, and started thinking about what had happened earlier in King's Canyon, she was glad that she was able to save the young girl, but she always stressed that what if she didn't. She pulled out a small Nessie, hugging it close to her body. After she had caught it for the little girl, and all hell broke loose soon after the little girl gave it to her for saving her life. "I am glad ya safe." She heard clanking against the ground, and she couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Hey, Che! Look who I brought," he pointed intensely at Fuse, and he flashed her a smile, but she really couldn't care less.

"Arvo, we didn't get to meet, I am Fuse, and ya are?" He flew his arm out with hand point towards her torso, but she didn't take it. She was about to open her mouth to speak her mind, but..

"The legends call her Lifeline! Okay you guys met, now lets go, I am hungry! _Vamanos_!" he sprinted to grab her hand, as the three of them exited the ship. 


	2. Chapter 2

The trio headed towards of Spanish style restaurant for lunch. Fuse opened the door for Lifeline gesturing her inside, and she didn't even give him a first glance. He sighed softly as Octane dashed through the door the second he tried stepping in. " _Gracias_!" he quickly walked past Lifeline, and found a booth for them to sit at. The restaurant was pretty empty, which was good for them. They adore their fans, but sometimes they just want peace when they are out and about. "Ladies first," Lifeline slid into the booth, and just as Fuse was about to slide in next to her, Octane jumped into the seat. "Sorry, _amigo_." 

"All good," he sat across from them, he noticed that Lifeline had already picked up a menu. "So, what's good here?" he questioned her following her same action. Octane snatched the menu from his hand. Pointing at different things in quick sessions.

"Oh, I like the monster burrito, but oh man does it make you explode," Octane interjected again, Fuse took the menu back, and slumped back into the booth, as a waiter came over to take their order. The boys ended up ordering some booze while Lifeline decided to stick with some tea. "So, was that the biggest thing you ever exploded?" Octane was leaning in on the table, intrigued.

"Well, I didn't blow it u-"

" _Jajaja_ so modest! You could have killed so many people!" Fuse shifted his eye to Lifeline again, and he noticed her glaring at him. He tugged at the collar of his shirt.

"I didn't actually do th-"

" _Jajaja_! Isn't this guy just killer, Che?"

"Yeah, he is a killer," she slammed her palm on the table making things slightly more intense. Luckily the waiter came over with their drinks, and took their orders in the process. He could hardly bear the tension anymore.

"Che? Is that what they call ya?" 

"No," she said harshly.

" _Si_ , only I can call her Che," Octane took a swig of his beer wrapping his arm around her.

"Oh, well," he rubbed the back of his neck. Her glare reminded him of his childhood friend. He couldn't help how these two were kind of like how he and Mags were as kids. "I didn't do that, okay?" Lifeline raised a brow. "I didn't mean for that to happen." He saw that her anger was still swelling inside of her. "My bad," it was a few minutes until Lifeline gave in.

"Ok," she said softly.

"Woohoo! This is great!" he was so happy that they could finally get along. Lifeline gave him a soft smile, and he could finally relax, no more walking on eggshells.

"Well girlie, it's nice to meet ya," he jutted his arm out to her, and one of his explosives popped out. His eye flew open as he retracted his hand, and waved his hand in innocence, Octane prepared for the explosion, but Lifeline pushed him out of the way quickly grabbing the bomb running outside and tossing them as far as she could before they exploded. A crowd of people watched what looked like fireworks and clapped for the young legend. 

Lifeline looked around and sighed in relief no one was hurt. She turned her attention back to Fuse who had just exited the restaurant.. “What is yuh problem?” She poked his chest with her finger.

“I swear, I am just not used to this arm yet,” he jammed his hand back into place. Octane came hopping out slightly grabbing at his leg.

“Geez, Che, what is your _problemo_?” her eyes snapped to Octane.

“My ‘problemo’?” she mocked the speed demon, “My problem is he is clearly never going to change his Salvo ways.” He had finally had enough with her attitude.

“Hey, listen here little girl, I don’t think ya really understand what kinda life I had, I have changed. I am not some savage.”

“Heh, no you aren’t a savage, yuh far worse, I am leaving,” she turned her back on the pair walking back to the ship. Octane placed a hand on the man’s shoulder.

“So you want to finish our lunch?” He nodded.

“Yeah, forget about that gal.”

* * *

  
  


> Attention Legends, please enter the drop zone

The speakers were blaring out instructions. Lifeline looked up and saw that she was on a team with Octane, and Fuse. She clenched her fist hard as she stomped over to the drop platform. Octane tried to high five her, but she ignored it. Instead Fuse gave him a high five.

“First game in, let’s make it bloody good, mate,” the platforms slowly began to descend as the King’s Canyon soot filled air scraped their skin. 

“I used to love this place, till someone had to destroy it,” she spoke to Fuse without even looking at him.

“It was already destroyed enough, might as well give it some more character,” he spat back. Lifeline turned pushing Octane off the platform, and all you could hear was his ‘Ole’ fading in the distance. “That wasn’t nice,” he gave the young girl a cocky little smirk.

“Neither is this,” she kicked the back of his knee, making him lose his balance and fall. She watched as the pair were flying down into what used to be the slums. “Are yuh ready, DOC? It’s just me and yuh.” She turned off her comms as she jumped off the platform flying down to the area that the ship had wrecked at.

* * *

Octane and Fuse landed on top of a building unsure of their location. “That little..” Fuse began before Octane snapped his head in his direction. He looked at the man waiting for him to finish his sentence. “Never mind.”

“Alright, _amigo_!” he brushed off the tense silence. “ _Jajaja_ , seems like _chica_ wants a challenge, and I cannot wait for us to meet back up with her!” he yelled in excitement as he rushed into a building. Fuse followed in after Octane, and he was already picking up ammo for his Hemlok, snapping the ammo into the chamber.

“So, what is with ya girlfriend anyway?” Fuse picked up an Eva cocking it.

“Huh? Oh she is always like that,” a few seconds had passed till Octane turned to face him, “Wait, girlfriend?”

“Yeah, aren’t ya two dating?” Octane was about to speak when they heard a door swing open on the other side of the building catching both their attention. “Time for a bloody good time,” he sent out one of his explosives from his hand into the room that they entered through.

“Nice!” Octane yelled rushing into the bombed area. He had noticed Wattson on the ground half dead. “Oh sorry, _amiga_ , no hard feelings.” He shot one bullet in her temple putting her out of her misery. Suddenly Loba came crashing through the door shooting her Wingman at him. He took a syringe out, and dashed around her bullets before spraying bullets in her back. Before he even knew it, Horizon was behind him aiming a Mozambique to his head.

“It’s over, dearie. I will try and make this not so bloody,” she said and before she could put the trigger she got a shotgun blast in her legs. 

“We finished off the whole squad, _amigo_!” Octane jumped out pulling out his iconic devil horns.

“Ya pretty good,” he took a grenade out of his pocket, “Here I trust that ya won’t blow anymore body parts off,” he handed him the grenade which Octane happily accepted.

“ _Jajaja_ , now that’s what I am talking about!” the two of them went out for more looting.

* * *

Lifeline was hiding away with her Longbow on the ship's remains. She eyed Pathfinder messing up his grapple trying to get a higher position on the ship. Small giggles escaped her lips with each failure. “Poor bastard,” she spoke softly. Until she saw Wraith look in her direction, she quickly tried to retract her weapon, but she already knew that Wraith had spotted her. She took a hard swallow as she scanned the area for a better way of taking on a whole squad. She noticed a small opening, and decided to climb in it. She only had a few minutes before Wraith’s voices alerted her to where she was.

“I saw you Ajay, come out,” the woman teased as she aimed down sights in several different areas. Lifeline noticed that she came in alone which should make things easier, but this is Wraith we are talking about. Wraith perked up clearly the voices were telling her where Lifeline was at, and before she could turn around. Lifeline snuck out the crawl space and already aimed directly at her head. She pulled the trigger as Wraith gave her a smirk, hitting the woman. She fell to the ground.

“Sorry, Rene,” she tried grabbing as much ammo and heals as she could before she heard Pathfinder and Crypto crashing through the entrance. At a last ditch attempt she threw a thermite grenade to slow them from entering the area.

“Woah, that’s a pretty good idea, friend,” Pathfinder praised her as he waited with the hacker for the fire to settle, but before the fire settled they both heard a ripple in the air. An Arc star stuck on the robot’s monitor. “Oh..” His monitor changed to a sad face, and before Crypto could jump away from the robot it exploded.

* * *

> Attention we have a new kill leader

Octane looked over at a banner and noticed Lifeline had 3 kills under her belt. “Woah, that’s my girl.”

“That’s ya girl?” Fuse questioned, and in reply he rubbed the back of his head.

“It’s complicated, _amigo_ ” the older man chuckled.

“Yeah, I know it's complicated, I have the same problem.” He was clearly talking about Mags. “Anyway, we gotta show that lil girl up.” Octane agreed. “Ya want a savage, I will show ya a savage,” he mumbled under his breath.

  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to just make the ending one big chapter since it made no sense to space it apart. I hope you enjoyed, sorry if it is rushed!

Octane's POV

_It has been awhile since I have gotten along with another person, and honestly it is pretty cool. This new guy is so awesome. He has all the grenades that a guy like me can ask for, but.. I do feel like something is missing, and hell something is missing.. Che. I know why she is upset with our new amigo, and I get it, but sometimes people deserve a second chance.. or am I a hypocrite? Nah, that can't be it.. It is isn't it Che? This guy is clearly an ex-Salvo, but how can any of us know when the dude just turns back into his ways because he is bored? I get bored, but when they get bored they want to destroy EVERYTHING.. But I do too, but I would never hurt anyone. I wouldn't want to hurt anyone especially for Che. She had told me what happened that day the ship fell. She was hurt, oh chica... I wish I was there. Jajaja I would have ran out and saved you both, but I am glad you were ok. You are tough and caring.. So determined that it scares me.. Ah! What am I saying?!_

"Hold up," the old man put his hand out stopping me from moving forward. _What gives?_ He pointed in the direction of what used to be my arena. _Still sad about it._ Gibby was sitting on a perch with that one Bangalore and Sir Loincloth, "Are ya ready for a fight?"

"Hells yeah!" I yelled, and suddenly I saw a bullet strike right through his chest. " _Amigo_?" I questioned as his blood splattered on my mask, _Yuck_ , he gripped his chest, as I watched the team rush towards us. "This isn't good," I toss down a jump pad to try and escape, pushing the man onto it. We slid into a small area, and bunkered down till we knew it was safe. He was huffing as I handed him some syringes.

"Thank you, mate," I gave him a nod, _How boring for you to get shot,_ I cracked my neck slightly trying to get the kinks out. "Who would have thought this stuff would hurt so much?"

"You get used to it after awhile," I peeked my head out looking both direction, "I think we are good, dude."

"No, ya aren't, brotha." I looked up and saw Gibby standing on top of a ramp.

"Oh, hey," I couldn't stop the shaking in my voice, "Listen, how about you let us go."

"No," the loincloth spoke, and Bangalore nodded in an agreeing manner. 

"Sorry, brotha, it's just the game," Gibby aimed his G7 Scout, and it was like something in an action movie. He was shot in his temple by a loud piercing sound. His body tumbled on top of me.

"Dammit," I struggled to get out from under his body, until suddenly smoked filled the area. I couldn't see anything until I saw little bot fly closer to me, "Hey nino!" the little dude flew passed me and as the smoke cleared I saw that he was healing Wally. _Che!_ I turned my head back to the direction of the next shot, it had his Bangalore's hand making her drop her gun. I heard her shuffling pulling out a secondary to shoot back, but I quickly crawled from underneath Gibby and grabbed the R99 she had dropped and popped a few in her torso. Che was coming closer to us to help, but she was hit by one of those dice things by the stick in the mud. I watched as she came to her knees panting, just seeing her like that really does hurt. I gritted my teeth turning towards, I injected a syringe and felt the rush as I ran towards Rev, and throwing a grenade at his feet blowing him up. I rushed over to Che, and sunk a syringe into her wrist, and I couldn't help, but gaze at her. _Mi amor_.. _Just staring at you makes my heart pound faster than me.._ I shook the thought from my head then slapping my cheeks which resulted in a confused stare.

"Yuh looked like yuh needed help," she said, as she picked herself up.

"Me? Help? _Jajaja_ you are the one that almost died," she shot me a glare which made me clench. "Want to take a selfie?" I pointed at my phone and she just sighed.

"Yeah, thanks," the injured man now fully healed walked over to us. It was awkward again, and I hate awkward! The two of them just glared at each other, I tapped my foot waiting for their dumb little feud to end.

"Thank me when we win," she said finally breaking the silence. I watched as Wally went to grab her shoulder, _Bad idea amigo_.. Just as his hand touched the air around her should she put her gun to his head. "Dun yuh dare, touch me!" I saw a scowl that I had never seen before, her eyes were like daggers, and honestly it did scare me in that moment.

"C-Che.." I tried reaching out for her hand, but she backed it away. She withdrew her gun, and gave me that look that I dreaded.. She was disappointed in me.

"Yuh know what makes me sick!?" she yelled out, "Yuh people have killed so many innocence. Women, children, everything," she directed her glare back to him, "Now tell me, how many women and children have yuh hurt to get what yuh wanted?" The man was silent for a bit, until he parted his lips.

"None, only men, only men that deserved it," I could tell he was praying that response was good enough for Che. His body relaxed, he tried reaching for her hand, _Amigo..,_ he successfully grabbed it pulling it up, he grabbed something out of his pocket, and placed it in her hand closing her fingers around it. "I know ya are a Frontier, I noticed after ya called me a savage. I know I have done bad things in the past, but that isn't who I am anymore, so all I ask is for a second chance." He moved his hand away, as she slowly opened her hand. 

"Is that?" I quickly rushed to her, it was a gold pin from a grenade, "That's awesome!" she looked at it in a questioning way.

"Let's just call it a truce," he held his hand out, I looked at Che, _Please chica, end this_.. She handed him the pin back. _No go amigo.._

"Trust doesn't lie in a pin, yuh have to earn it, now we have a game to win," she turned away. I could tell Wally was shocked by the outcome of his gesture, but he stuck it back in his pocket.

"This girl is as tough as nails, if I am honest she makes my asshole clench."

" _Si_."

"Ya know how to pick em don't ya," he jabbed his elbow into my side.

" _Si_.." I said without thinking until what he said finally hit me, "Wait hold up," he began cackling as we followed behind her. 

* * *

Lifeline's POV

_I dun like this man.. I don't understand why Silva likes him so much.. Oh what am I sayin' course I do. They are practically the same just one isn't a stone cold killer. Ah, Silva, why yuh gotta like him? I like it so much better when it is just me and yuh.._

I turned and noticed that the two idiots were lagging behind whispering amongst themselves, which was usually strange since Silva always seemed to be ahead of the group. "What is with yuh two?" Silva jumped dramatically from the man. 

"Oh, it's nothing chica!" I couldn't help, but pout my lip at the terrible response, _What are yuh thinkin' Silva?_

"Well, can yuh two hurry, there is only one for squad left, and I would like to finish this up so I can go home," I heard a pop of a cap and Silva was now next to me leaving the man behind. "Yuh really need to stop using those if yuh don't need them." I pointed out to the stim as he tosses it over his shoulder.

"Nah, it's good," suddenly a grenade landed at my feet, within a split second Silva shoved me out of the way consuming the blast.

"Silva!" chunks of his body had been blown to pieces, I turned to look at the man as he pulled out his Eva cocking it. "Did yuh see where it came from?" I ran up to him, and he gave me shrug. "Ugh!" I growled and suddenly he grabbed my arm throwing me behind cover. "Don't yuh go gra-" 

"Shh, I think we got someone a little closer to us," I was about to give him a piece of my mind until I saw Bloodhound walking by, his sense kicked in as he turned the corner and shot the man. _He protected me from the bullet.._ He clutched his stomach as blood spewed from his mouth. I tried sending out DOC, but the injuries were too severe. Then I was met with a barrel end of a wingman.

"The Allfather recognizes your honor."

* * *

_We sadly didn't win, I was able to get some cash for being the kill leader, but it still sucks that we weren't able to start off the new season with a win._

I watched from across the room the other legends celebrate the winners of the match. _I wasn't really in the mood to celebrate, I guess yuh can say I am a sore loser.. Heh. "_ Yo! _Chica!,_ you played your best!" he handed me a drink, but I waved my hand in rejection. "Aw, what a party pooper."

"Silva yuh know I don't like drinking on a loss," he placed his hand on my shoulder. _The warmth of his hand.. why does it feel so good?_

"I know, but I just want you to have fun.. But I guess I can do the partying for you," he suddenly pulled down his mask and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I was stunned, and it was clear he was too. "Uh.. I don't know why I did that." It felt like my face was on fire, I didn't understand why he did that. 

"Y-Yuh tipsy, so it's ok," he pulled up his mask, and wished me goodnight. I gathered my things before heading to my room until my shoulder was grabbed. "S-Silv- Oh." I was faced with as I could tell a tipsy Wally. "What?" 

"What can I do for ya to forgive me?" I could smell the alcohol seeping through his lips, not the biggest fan of confrontations when some is drunk. I took his hand from my shoulder, and huffed.

"Nothing, there is not-"

"Ya love him don't ya?" my heart skipped a beat. _What did this bastard just say to me?_

"Yuh don't know what yuh sayin'"

"Haha, he told me somethings back in the arena," I hate to say it, but he caught my attention. "If ya forgive me, and talk with me I will tell ya everything." _This is by far the shittiest deal I have ever seen someone try to make with me, but maybe I can fake it and get some info.. But it's not worth being untruthful over something so small. He needs to earn my trust, but he did save me.. sorta._

"Listen, this isn't about forgiveness anymore, it is about trust."

"So trust me."

"I can't," he grabbed shot off of a tray that a MRVN was holding, and downed it in one go.

"He likes ya," is all he said before turning around, and I couldn't help, but grab his hand. My stomach was fluttering, I felt light headed, I don't get why just hearing that caused this. "He likes ya a lot, but is scared to admit it." He turned his body back towards me, and reached into his pocket pulling out the pin again. "Me and a friend, well not sure about friend, she has caused a lot of issues so far since I joined the games.. This pin was connected to a grenade that we shared, I gave it back to her to show that I no longer wanted to be apart of the Salvo ways. Ya know what she did in return? She pulled that pin, she broke the friendship, and she destroyed my arm," I gazed at his arm, a part of me felt bad, but also I am not sure what to think. "I may be a drunk old bastard in front of ya right now, but I am a drunk old bastard ya can trust, and that kid likes ya a lot." He placed the pin in my hand, "Seal the deal, show him how much he means to ya." The stirring in my stomach made me feel as if I was going to vomit. _Maybe it is time for me to forgive and forget, move on.. People can change. I have changed and so has Silva._

"Thank yuh," I held the pin close to my chest before bopping his arm with my fist.

"Besides, if he ends up rejecting ya, ya have me." I just looked up at him, and tried my best to hold back the anger, "Haha bad joke." He walked back into the crowd of legends.

_Silva, I hope this is true._

* * *

Lifeline looked around for Octane, but it was hard to spot him. The lights were strobing and the loud music made her search nearly impossible, but she had to find him, she had to tell him how she felt about him. She didn’t want to do it tomorrow, she wanted to do it now. She brushed past Mirage who grabbed her hand leading her into a dance.

“Hey! What are you doing?” he was clearly drunk himself, and he grinded his body against her. She tried pushing him away without making a scene, but there was no hope in doing that. For such a cowardly guy, he was very stronger than he looked.

“Witt, yuh drunk, please I got to go,” she said with a hint of anger in her voice, but gripped her hand tighter, pulling her in by the waist. 

“Ajay, relax,” he twirled her around with his hand, and grabbed her by the waist. His lips inches away from her ear, she was about to lose it until he pointed to Octane who was standing out on the balcony. “Thanks for the dance,” he said softly letting her go. She fast walked over to Octane, and he was startled by her sudden appearance. 

“Che!” He yelled out, “You came back, or did you even leave?” She thought for a second that maybe it was a bad time to bring this up since he was slightly tipsy. “ _Jajaja,_ doesn’t matter, I am always glad to see you again!”

“Silva...” she trailed off rubbing her arm in hesitation for what she was about to say.

“It’s ok, _chica_ , say it,” his voice was softer than usual which brought calmness to her.

“I..” she grabbed his shirt putting her head down, “I like yuh,” there was silence for a split second until he blurted;

“I like you too!” A little annoyed by him not understanding, she pulled his shirt closer to where he was inches from her body, and wrapped her arm around his neck making him bend down. She moved her hand from his shirt to his mask to reveal his face laid a kiss on his lips. He pulled away, sobering up instantly. “Che!” he said it so loud that everyone at the party just stopped and stared at the two. She was now at the highest peak of embarrassment. Octane noticed that everyone was looking in their direction. He grabbed her arm and gently pulled her off to the side where no one could meddle in their business. She handed him the gold pin, and he just eyed it softly.

“W-What was that?" He pulled his mask quickly, she grabbed the pin and place it in the palm of his hand. "Oh.." Octane looked at the pin and then back up at her face, the heat was rising in his body. "Are you sure, _chica_?" he tried handing the pin back to her, but she refused.

"The idio- Wally told me that yuh liked me," Octane sighed as he rolled his shoulders.

"He did?" She nodded, he hummed a bit, kind of frustrated that his secret was out.

"That pin may not mean a lot to us, but it means a lot to him. When yuh pull it yuh will get all of my love," he turned away quickly from her to grab his composure. "Are yuh ok, O?" He took a deep breath before facing her again.

"Well, he wasn't lying," she couldn't help, but smile with the confession. "If I am honest, I was hoping you would stay pissed at him to never find out!" she punched his arm, and he couldn't help, but laugh twirling the pin between his fingers. "Yeah, yeah, I like you. You are my lifeline after all." He turned and leaned over the balcony staring off into the city. "Let's not make this weird in the future," Lifeline leaned in with him.

"What do yuh mean?"

"Don't get all mushy in the ring! Don't make it weird when your boyfriend kills you!"

"Heh, boyfriend? So we are dating now?" He nodded as he wrapped one arm around her shoulder.

"You're so lucky to be with someone like me," she shoved him away and sent him a glare. " _Jajaja_ , I am lucky to be with someone like you."

"Ugh yuh make me sick some times, I want to break up already," she turned back to the party, but he grabbed her hand pulling her into his arms. He stared down at her, swaying her slightly. 

" _Mi amor_ ," he gave her a small eskimos kiss, and she happily gave one back. 

"Haha!" they both heard a hearty laugh making them separate. "Pretty good for a savage, amiright?" Fuse walked up to the couple, putting his arm around them both. "This is gonna be one hell of a season!"


End file.
